La Prima de Yuki
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Desde que la vi, de ella se enamoró, no solo de ella si no de su personalidad, su bondad, de todo, ella era como nadie, era el VERDADERO amor de su vida AkisexOC


**Esta historia surgio mientras veía Mirai Nikky, esta historia es entre Akise y mi OC, espero que la disfruten**

**Ni mirai nikky ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ahora si a leer**

**Narra Yuki**

Era un sábado por la mañana, eran como las 9:30

Estaba acostado en mi cama, no quería levantarme, pero en eso oigo que mi madre me dice algo desde abajo

-Yuki, iré con Rei al mercado, no olvides recoger a tu prima al aeropuerto- Escuche a decir a mi madre y abrí los ojos de golpe

-¡Mier**!- Grite, se me olvido que mi prima de Italia viene hoy

Me levante, me di una ducha rápida me puse unos jeans blancos, una camiseta manga larga con rayas celestes y negras junto con mis tenis celestes, salí como Flash de mi casa, en el camino me tope con una chica de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color y a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, en otras palabras Yuno y Akise, mis amigos

-Yuki, a donde vas tan apurado- Dijo Yuno, ella vestía una blusa purpura, una falda de mezclilla y unos botines purpura

-Al aeropuerto- Dije agitado de tanto correr

-Te acompañaremos- Dijo Akise quien vestía con una camiseta blanca, encima un chaqueta roja, un pantalón blanco y converse rojas

-Claro- Dije

Los 3 comenzamos a correr para llegar a el aeropuerto, corrimos exactamente 20 calles hasta llegar a nuestro destino, al entrar busque con la mirada a mi prima, en eso vi una preciosa chica de cabello rojo, largo y lacio, con un flequillo sobre unos hermosos ojos azules, unas pestañas largar que delineaban y hacían que sus ojos se vieran aún más hermosos, piel blanca y pálida, era una chica esbelta, tenía labios rosados y finos, traía puesto un pantalón rojo, una blusa blanca, encima de esta un chaleco rojo y zapatillas rojas, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro con la portada de color marrón que decía ''Hamlet''

-Skarlet- Le grite a lo joven de cabello escarlata, así es, esa bella joven es Skarlet Nadeshiko Amano, mi prima

-Yuki- Me dijo mi prima para tomar sus maletas, correr hacia mi y darme un abrazo

**Narra Yuno**

Cuando vi a esa pelirroja abrazar a Yuki, sentí ganas de matarla, Yuki es mío y nadie me lo quita, en eso Yuki se hacerco a mi junto con aquella pelirroja

-Chicos quiero presentarles a Skarlet Nadeshiko, mi prima- Cuando Yuki dijo que era su prima me tranquilice

- Es un placer- Dijo la prima de Yuki

- El placer es nuestro- Dije- Soy Yuno Gasai-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas- Me dijo emm... creo que Skarlet no? Sonriéndome

-Si- le devolví la sonrisa

**Narra Akise**

Yuki nos presentó a su prima y me quede paralizado, era la chica mas hermosa que mis ojos vieron, su cabello escarlata ojos como el cielo piel como la nieve, era mi chica perfecta

- Hola, Akise, Akise Aru- Me presente esperando que mi nerviosismo no se notara

-Yo soy Skarlet- Dijo la joven, a la cual en sus mejillas aparecía un suave color carmín

-Te vez linda sonrojada- Dije, en eso me tape la boca y sentí mis mejillas arder, era porque estaban rojas

también- Me dijo aún más sonrojada

**Narradora**

Ese solo era el principio del amor que iba a surgir entre ellos, solamente era el comienzo de una bella historia de amor, un romance entre Akise y la perima de Yuki, Skarlet

**Eso es todo, como ven mi OC se llama Skarlet y es ( como dice el titulo ) la prima de Yuki**

**Dejen reviews, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte, lo que sea, aquí se acepta lo que sea ^^**

**~Mattane~**

**Adelanto**

_Yuki porfavor- Dijo Skarlet_

_Ya te dije que no- Dijo Yuki_

_Porfavor no seas malo- Reprocho la pelirroja_

_Que no- Dijo ya cansado el ojiazul_

_TE ODIO, ERES EL PEOR PRIMO DEL MUNDO- Dijo Skarlet haciendo berrinche_

_Ok ok vamos- Dijo Yuki_

_TE AMO, ERES EL MEJOR PRIMO DEL MUNDO- Dijo la pelirroja_

_Bipolar- Dijo Yuki con una gotita tipo anime_

_Por fin voy a ir, hace mucho que no voy- Dijo Skarlet_

**_Cual será ese lugar al que irán Yuki y Skarlet? Esto se revelara en el próximo capitulo de ''La Prima de Yuki''_**


End file.
